


I some how ended up under your bed

by Takakumii



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, One Shot, smell kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takakumii/pseuds/Takakumii
Summary: Byleth was only trying to go over battle plans.





	I some how ended up under your bed

**Author's Note:**

> (4:12 am)  
First fic in years, be gentle

It was already close to the evening and everyone was hanging around the dining hall enjoying supper or just wondering around the monastery. 

Byleth was looking for Dimitri but couldn't to find him. Asking around but no one seemed to know, Sylvain said he saw him going to his room. With that Byleth found herself heading that way. 

Not that it was anything really important it was just some battle plans for the upcoming assignment for the month. Byleth found herself in front of his door, the halls were awfully quiet. Tapping at the door she waited for a moment

then tapped again. Silence, maybe he was napping? She figured if he was she could come in quickly and leave the papers on his desk with a note, surely that would suffice. Opening the door quietly 

Byleth was greeted to the sight of an empty room and bed. Where could he have gone to? With a sigh she proceeds to place the papers down and scribbles a small note. Thinking about it this was the first time 

she'd ever seen his room, say for his outward appearance the room was almost bare say for the essentials. 

The smell in the room though was that of Dimitri, musk and perhaps cologne but strongly of him. Byleth wouldn't be one to tell anyone but she did find herself fond of him (fond was an understatement) 

Byleth wanted to wait for a bit to take it all in. Sitting on his bed brought her to an idea, reaching for his pillow on the end of the bed holding it momentarily before inhaling deeply. "Mmm Dimitri.." Byleth quietly moaned into the pillow

She will have to save this scent to her memory forever. Feeling she had spent way more then enough time in his room she started to dizzily get up but heard sounds coming from outside. Oh fuck, Dimitri was back and how was she going to explain being in his room? With quick thinking Byleth through herself under his bed and not a second too soon either. With the sound of the door opening and closing shut from the corner of her eyes she could see his boots shuffling around. 

Pausing briefly then proceeding to sit on the bed with a creaky groan of the frame. Byleth was sweating bullets how was she going to get out of this? She would have to wait until to the dead of night to try and sneak out. This was bad very very bad indeed.

It was quiet so quiet until the it sound like clothes being removed, cocking her head a bit she could see the blue of his caplet of the ground. Her mind could only wonder does he sleep in pajamas or possibly naked?? The thought had mad her feel dizzy again

Byleth had to keep check of her breathing of course she didn't want to get caught. This was already embarrassing as it is and knew she wouldn't be able to face him for awhile. 

"haa.." She snapped her eyes open

her mind screamed, listening a bit harder and again "ah ahn" He was moaning, probably from a good stretch yes, that had to be it. Of course that wasn't it Byleth could hear his breathy sighs and wet skin. 

It was like something out of her dreams or fantasies she could feel her face getting red and sweaty, Dimitri was here in his room jerking off. Obviously 

"ah ahh mmmh" The bed lightly shook above her, it was torture but even worse was not being able to see him pleasuring himself before her eyes. To see him heavy lidded and furiously jerking off his dick, the thought alone had her hand traveling 

over her own body. One hand groping her tits and the other rubbing her already drenched pussy, trying as hard as she could to not moan out. 

Making circles over her clit and pinching her nipple had her biting hard on her bottom lip so she wouldn't cry out, she just wanted to hear some more of Dimitri's moans and breathes. 

The scent the air was making Byleths head go foggy, finger fucking herself to the thought of the man above her. "Ah Byleth, anh ahh" Byleths eyes rolled to the back of her head. Hearing him cry out her name was enough to send her over the top.

He kept calling out her too, picking up the pace she rubbed harder and plunged fingers as deep as she could. She wanted to cum with him, both mentally fucking each other. 

"Byleth.."

"Byleth..."

"Ohh Byleth.." He groaned out

That was it seeing stars and white Byleth rode out her orgasm in stifled silence, rutting into her hand. 

The room was now filled with the sound of Dimitri's heavy breathing, coming down from his own orgasm. She listened and basked in the blissful moment something she'll keep tucked away for the rest her life. 

Only for a moment though until she felt a strong hand pull her out from under the bed. Byleth was to busy enjoying her thoughts to realize she had been caught, blood rushing through her ears and face. Oh goddess she'd been caught 

Without a word Dimitri pulled her to her feet, she couldn't look at him. Was he angry, upset, is he going to Rhea? Fuck how could she screw up like this..

He reached out a hand to her chin to make her face him. Both were a sight, sweaty and disheveled, flushed pink. Dimitri leaned forward grazing her cheek "Did you listen well Professor?" A smile ghosting on his red lips

Her eyes snapped to look at him shock how did he know she was here? As if he could know what she was thinking he grabbed the stack of paper from his bed and the note Byleth and written, that still didn't explain a thing.

Still smiling "You know you're not the best at hiding.." with a slow motion he grabbed a bit of Byleth's cape, some of it must of been peeking out from under the bed. 

They both let out a small chuckle 

"I.. You know... I just want to apolo-" was she could stutter out before Dimitri planted a deep hard kiss on her. Needy and rough it felt like an eternity tangling her hands into his blond hair. 

Breaking away to breath "Say Professor.. Would you care to stay a bit longer and.. Go over these papers with me?" 

Hopefully this was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you folks enjoyed that. I'll write more in the future  
Apologies for any grammatical errors I just wanted to finish this before I lost momentum. Eventually I'll try and go over and fix any mistakes.  
thank you for reading :3c


End file.
